


Hypothetical Meme Scenario

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memes, POV Second Person, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿Tumblr✿I’ve been meaning to write this for awhile((Please pick any character(s) you like for this mini-drabble!  eue ))





	Hypothetical Meme Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [Tumblr](https://faerimagic.tumblr.com/post/104822463247/) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write this for awhile  
> ((Please pick any character(s) you like for this mini-drabble! eue ))

You were standing in front of the door to his room. You were nervous. Shaking.

 _What’s the matter with me..?_ You thought to yourself. _He probably wanted to talk about the homework or something…_ You took a breath and opened the door.  
His room was a mess. Of course, you weren’t expecting things to be nice and neat, but the room still surprised you. Clothes and various books were strewn everywhere. Pencils and papers littered the floor. As the ceiling fan briskly spun around, you could feel the sweat already forming on your skin. It was hot.

“Hey.” He said suddenly and your attention snapped to him. _W-wait a minute, what’s this atmosphere?? He’s sitting on the bed as if he’s waiting for me…well of course he is, he called me over… But..his eyes..his eyes look different today…_

“H-hi.” You stutter as you closed the door. “Was there something that wanted to talk about?”

He slowly stood up. As he approached you, you felt a faint prickle on the back of your neck. _Wait a minute…_

As he came closer, you reflexively back yourself onto the door. You see him smile. But..unlike his usual smiles, this smile suddenly made you feel on edge… _Wait a minute…!_

He placed a hand onto the door next to your head. You were trapped between arms. His eyes bore into you as you tried to match his stare.

You flushed. _Wait a minute! Why am I blushing?!_ You thought in a panic as you averted your eyes from his gaze.

“Sorry about the mess.” he says in a low voice. You don’t know why, but just that single sentence somehow made you feel like somebody released butterflies into your stomach. Could he hear it? Could he hear how much your heart was beating? You hoped he didn’t notice. _Aahhhh, this is really embarrassing…!_ You think as you feel your face heat up even more.

He leans over you. Before you could even react, you felt his breath ghosting onto your ear. You clenched your fists as you held your breath. _It’s a miracle that I haven’t exploded yet!!_ You thought as you tried to get your mind to function. _What’s he doing?! What’s he going to say??! Ugh, why can’t I think straight?!_

You closed your eyes before you heard him seductively whisper into your ear…  
  


“ ** _A potato flew around my room before you came._ ”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, this is based on a meme! [Here’s one version of it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-chyWp3mPk) I was sick when I first told this drabble to my sister. (She was sick too) It was significantly less fleshed out then this version, but by the time I got to the punch line, I was laughing too hard.
> 
> Basically, when I was thinking about this meme, I thought that it would make **a really stupid pickup line**!
> 
> Ahaha, think about it! The key is to saying it **_seductively._**
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Hey there. *sits on bed in a seductive manner* You know, a potato flew around my room before you came._  
> 
> 
> WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT SUCH A SCENARIO, I COULDN’T STOP LAUGHING IT SOUNDS REALLY FUcKING STUPID.


End file.
